A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephone systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for reducing the number of annoying voice calls, such as telemarketing calls, received by a particular party.
B. Description of Related Art
Annoying telephone calls, such as telemarketing calls, have increased exponentially over the last several years. Many people targeted by telemarketers do not desire to receive or answer the telemarketing calls. Several conventional methods exist to help people avoid these annoying voice calls.
One such conventional method requires a called party to purchase a caller identification (ID) device that captures the identification or telephone number of a calling party and displays it for the called party when the call arrives. In this way, the called party may avoid voice calls from parties or telephone numbers that the called party does not recognize. This method has a few disadvantages, however. First, the called party must purchase a caller ID device and pay for the caller ID service with the local telephone company. Also, some telephone numbers are blocked or otherwise cannot be identified by the caller ID device.
Another conventional method for preventing telemarketing calls requires a called party to have his telephone number removed from the dialing list of the telemarketer. This method, however, involves effort and is only partially effective because new calling lists are constantly being generated. The called party in this case would have to constantly act to remove his telephone number from these new lists.
A further method requires the called party to take his telephone off the hook to avoid telemarketing calls. This method is undesirable because it also blocks calls that the called party wants to receive. This method also causes the telephone to emit a loud off-hook warning signal that may annoy the owner of the telephone. Instead of leaving the telephone off the hook, a called party may use an answering machine to screen calls. This method is also undesirable because some people do not leave messages.
As a result, a need exists for a system and method that help reduce the number of annoying voice calls received by a called party.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this need by providing a caller penalizing service invoked by a called party to penalize a caller for an annoying voice call.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system penalizes callers for annoying voice calls. The system identifies a caller associated with a call to a called party in response to invocation of a feature activation code by the called party. The system records the occurrence of the feature activation code invocation and notifies a billing entity of the identity of the caller and the invocation of the feature activation code so that the billing entity can charge the caller for the call to the called party.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a method provides a caller penalizing service. The method includes detecting invocation of the caller penalizing service by a called party for a call from a caller to the called party; charging the caller a first fee for the call; and charging the called party a second fee for invocation of the caller penalizing service.